<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Bit of Loving by fangirleverything4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679601">Little Bit of Loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4'>fangirleverything4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Kids, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse Lightwood runs the famous Lightwood Maternity Clinic, a maternity clinic widely known for serving the richest of the rich and the poorest of the poor. Alexander Lightwood is the overstressed chief administrator of the hospital determined to prove himself who is in for a surprise when his high school crush, Magnus Bane, walks in and begs for his help raising his twin daughters.<br/>Isabelle Lightwood is the clinic's obstetrician who meets her match when a nerdy, stubborn billionaire walks into her life with his teenage pregnant sister.<br/>Jace Lightwood is the black sheep of the family who left the family business years ago to become a FBI agent. When he gets assigned to go into hiding with the pregnant wife of an mob boss determined to get his child back, Jace decides the safest place he knows is back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Blast From the Past, An Unlikely Attraction, and a Hint of Something Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't decide between making a bunch of tiny chapters dedicated to each character or longer chapters like the one below. Let me know what you think!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabelle Lightwood was not having a good day. She was booked solid and of course her mother had informed her there was a press conference to which her presence was mandatory. Izzy always struggled to say no to her mother. Her mother was the regal head of the clinic and was the best person Izzy ever knew. She raised three kids and created her own business all on her own while dealing with her own grief over the loss of Izzy's father. Izzy's father was the business side of the clinic until he died in a car crash when Izzy and Alec, her twin brother, were three months old and Jace, their older brother, was two years old.</p><p>Maryse Lightwood descended from old family money meaning the Lightwood children grew up constantly in the spotlight. When the Maitland Clinic had taken front page by storm as the go to clinic for celebs around the world, the family had to get used to growing up under a microscope. Izzy and Jace had flourished in the spotlight. Izzy was the main source of gossip, her relationships with rich handsome socialites were always worthy of front page. However all her relationships were mainly for the press and good times. She had never given her heart away or even been in love before and no man she had ever been with had any interest in her heart; just her body and her wealth.</p><p>Jace on the other hand had never been in a relationship at all but was also always front page news as his affairs with gorgeous supermodels, socialites, and actresses were always newsworthy. At least he had until he had slipped from the limelight ten years ago. He had been in his sophomore year of college when he had decided the family business wasn't for him resulting in a major fight with Mother. Now a days, no one was quite sure where he lived or what he did for a living. He visited for major holidays and still spoke to them a few times a week but he would never share any personal details and if questioned would refuse to discuss it and then make an excuse and hang up. Izzy missed him terribly but Mother would insist Jace was on his own journey and we had to support him. </p><p>As a result of Jace's disappearance, the news focused on the other eligible bachelor of the Lightwood family, her twin and best friend Alexander. Alec was the shyest of the Lightwood children. He was often lost in Izzy's shadow and his only dalliance was his long term relationship with Lydia, the clinic's fertility specialist. They had met freshmen year of college and Izzy had always suspected their relationship was purely for the press. Lydia was now engaged to the clinic's pediatric doctor and Alec lived as the most coveted bachelor in Texas, yet he showed zero interest in dating. </p><p>Now Alexander Lightwood stood behind Maryse Lightwood in a soft gray suit that did nothing for his figure. Isabelle stood her head high and her signature smile plastered to her face as cameras clicked pictures and reporters fired away questions. Maryse shared a look with both her children, giving them silent strength as she always did before press conferences. She turned to face the crowd raising a hand for silence. The crowd quieted instantly. "We are here to discuss the 10th anniversary party of the Lightwood Maternity Clinic. Any unrelated questions will not be answered" Maryse said her eyes blazing as she faced the crowd. </p><p>Maryse pointed to a curly blonde haired reporter at the very front. "Heidi McKenzie Tattle TV. Will the mysterious Jace Lightwood be in attendance?" she asked in her usual pushy manner. </p><p>"As my son, he has an open invitation. Whether or not he comes is up to him" Maryse answered simply already pointing to another reporter. </p><p>"Yes, Terry Taylor from Texas Today. Isabelle and Alexander will you be bringing anyone special to the party? Are either of you presently attached?" a mousy looking reporter asked rapidly. </p><p>Izzy stepped forward. "I am not presently attached but I will be happily taking offers for the party" she winked teasingly to the crowd who lapped it up and immediately began writing down her every word. </p><p>The reporters all looked over to Alexander who sighed and stepped forward with a gracious smile. "I am afraid I'm far too busy in my role as chief administrator of the hospital to be dating" he replied stoically. </p><p>Maryse chose another reporter. "Chelsea Clarke, Socialite Weekly. Is there any reason that you never date? Is it the pain of working so close to an ex lover who is now married or could it possibly be another reason you choose to never date?" she asked her voice full of innuendo. </p><p>"I'm afraid that line of questioning is unrelated to the anniversary party and will not be answered" Maryse replied sharply as Alec paled behind her.</p><p>He glanced over and she held his gaze silently encouraging him not to let the press get to him. He gave a tiny nod then frowned looking passed her to the front doors of the clinic where a crowd was gathering, a few feet away from the staff entrance where they were holding the conference. A few news reporters were drifting that way and began photographing something Izzy couldn't quite see. Maryse noticed the distraction. She nodded to Alec and he turned swiftly and walked to the entrance. The press all fled after Alec so Maryse sighed resignedly and followed after her son. Izzy watched as Alec's very presence commanded instant quiet among the crowd and now greedy reporters. By the time her and her mother got to him he had picked up an bundle in his arms peering down at it with a bewildered expression on his face. "What is it Alexander?" her mother asked, her voice carrying in the deafening silence. </p><p>"It's a....baby" Alec called back. A wave crashing on the shore, the news broke the silence in a massive wave. The reporters began instantly flashing pictures and yelling questions pressing closer to the baby. Alec pulled the baby in tighter and gave his deadliest look to the crowd. Izzy stepped closer to him noting the woven basket at his feet and a flash of white on the bottom. Quick as a whip, Heidi McKenzie swooped down and plucked the white item from the basket. </p><p>"Look there's a note" Heidi called gleefully turning her back to the Lightwoods so she could be easily seen by her camera man. "Dear Maryse Lightwood, This baby is a Lightwood. Please take care of him until I can again" she called loudly, reading clearly so no one could miss it. </p><p>Questions exploded in a hailstorm all around them. Izzy set her teeth and rushed up behind her and plucked the note from Heidi's hands. "This press conference is over" she yelled scooping up the basket. One of the clinic's security guards came to help and together they huddled a path through the open doors of the clinic to safety. Maryse called for additional security as Izzy, Alec, and her mother fled further into the clinic. </p><p>"Is this someone's idea of a cruel joke?" Alec hissed. </p><p>"A baby is not a joke" his mother growled stepping forward and taking the baby from Alec.</p><p>"Look the basket has a name stitched into it. Max" Izzy noticed seeing a stitching along the top. </p><p>"Max Lightwood where on earth did you come from?" his mother mused. Alec and Izzy shared a nervous glance. </p><p>"Right. Alec head down to the daycare and warn them they will soon have another to tend to. Izzy will take the baby, Max to get checked over by the doctor on call. I will go meet with security to explain the situation and to get extra security around the daycare" Maryse ordered straightening up.  </p><p>Izzy and Alec nodded silently. Izzy stepped forward taking the precious bundle in her arms. The baby had a tuft of soft dark black hair and was sleeping contentedly unaware of the turmoil he had caused in their lives. </p><p>~</p><p>Jace Lightwood turned on the small tv in the motel he was in. Despite himself, he flipped around until he found an entertainment news channel. No surprise, they were showing a press conference and he found his eyes glued to the screen as the press badgered his favorite people in the whole world, his family. Alec looked thin, pale, and stoic but Jace knew how much anxiety and stress that handsome face hid. Izzy, his twin and opposite, hid her problems through her beauty and confidence. He had a Google alert set for each member of his family and the clinic so his phone had been buzzing nonstop about the press conference. "Who are they?" a soft female voice asked. Jace jumped a little. He had been so engrossed in the press conference he hadn't noticed his protection detail had come out of the bathroom. </p><p>He turned to see Clary Fairchild standing in the doorframe, looking clean but still rumpled in her baggy men's clothes. Jace had been slowly dragging her across the country, driving hundreds of miles during the night before ditching their stolen car and all their clothes and getting an new car from an local agent and clothes from a local Walmart. He had purposely kept her in extra large men's clothes and a baseball cap to hide her identity. They had been crashing during the day and driving at night. He then drove hundreds of miles south before doing the same thing. This was to avoid anyone being able to follow them. He hoped the next part of his plan would go well. </p><p>"They are the Lightwoods, Texas socialites...practically Texas royalty" Jace replied simply. </p><p>"Do you know them?" she asked. </p><p>He rid his face of any emotion. "Part of FBI training is being made aware of the movers and shakers" he said with a smirk. She nodded and went to sit on her bed. </p><p>"Are you able to tell me where we are going now?" she asked hopefully. Jace glanced over taking in her angelic face, her innocent green eyes, and bright red curly hair. How on earth this beautiful, confident woman became involved with a mobster Jace would never know but it wasn't his job to get to know her, it was his job to keep her safe. </p><p>"When we arrive I'll tell you where we are" Jace smiled crookedly. This answer seemed to irritate her but she nodded reluctantly. </p><p>"You should get some sleep. We have another long day of travel tomorrow" Jace insisted turning off the television watching as the screen faded to black on his mother's face. He looked over to see Clary studying his face intently. He smiled crookedly before rising to check the room over. Door barred and locked. Blinds shut. His loaded gun under his pillow and a knife under Clary's. </p><p>"Good night ma'am" he said formally. </p><p>"My name is Clary not ma'am. It's also only noon" she reminded him but yawned. </p><p>"Go to sleep Clary" he said his voice holding the smallest hint of impatience. </p><p>"Good night Mr. Wayland" she said softly as he flicked the lights out. </p><p>"It's Jace" he offered back as he laid down in his bed. </p><p>"Jace" she repeated, his name sounding musical on her lips. "Good night Jace" she murmured sleepily. </p><p>Jace's smile was hidden by the darkness and he strained to see her in the darkened room as he slipped off to sleep. </p><p>~</p><p>Alec snuck back into his office after the press conference where he suffered through meeting after meeting trying to convince each person he deserved this job. Hours later, he sat surrounded by paperwork his eyes swimming feeling the weight of the entire Lightwood empire slowly crushing him. "Alexander?" a voice called. The only voice capable of making his day infinitely worse. "I'm sorry to barge in but the phone seemed cold after all this time."</p><p>Alec slowly looked up from his mass of paperwork. Heart pounding, suddenly unable to breathe Alec met the eyes of the most beautiful man he had ever met. He wasn't supposed to be in his office. He wasn't supposed to be here at all. Alec had buried his heartbreak and feelings for this man in a vault deep down in his soul years ago. He had accepted he would never see him again.</p><p>"I can't believe you're here" he admitted honestly.</p><p>Swallowing sharply he stood and offered a hand to Magnus Bane, the only man he had ever loved. Magnus smiled softly and shook his hand. Alec tried to pretend he didn't feel an electric charge run up his hand. Alec sighed glancing around trying to order his thoughts. The only reason Magnus could possibly need his help after all this time was him and his wife, the immensely beautiful actress, needed the clinic's services. </p><p>"You look incredible" Magnus said admiringly gazing him up and down. Alec had forgot Magnus always showered those around him with attention and compliments. He was the only person who had ever seemed to notice Alec. </p><p>"So do you. Of course that's why they pay you the big bucks" Alec said a small smirk tugging his face. Magnus left high school followed by his cheerleader girlfriend, moved to LA, and became the face of the modeling world. For the past nine years, he had been a model superstar...not that Alec had kept tabs on him. </p><p>"Look at you running the place. I always knew you were capable of greatness" Magnus smiled his winning smile, the smile that had been plastered across every magazine in the world. </p><p>Feeling his chest tighten from lack of oxygen, Alec blurted out "Why are you here?". </p><p>Magnus's smile slipped off and he straightened slightly. "I need a favor" he said slowly studying Alec's face. Alec refused to give anything away. He composed his face into his practiced mask. </p><p>"It's been what ten years?" Alec smirked trying to pretend he found this funny. </p><p>"I wanted to visit you or call you Alexander, so many times. But months passed then years and I guess I figured it was best to leave well enough alone" Magnus said almost shyly. </p><p>"Until now" Alec added. </p><p>"I'm in trouble and you were the only person I know of who can help me" Magnus said. Alec sighed and waved to the seat in front of him. He sat primly down in his own seat and folded his hands. </p><p>"Will Camille be joining us?" he asked. </p><p>"Would be a surprise to me. She's in New York" Magnus said holding Alec's gaze. </p><p>"What's she doing in New York?" <em>Is she still your wife? </em></p><p>"Trying to get an acting job. We got divorced six months ago" Magnus supplied. Alec forced his face to remain impassive while his insides did cartwheels. </p><p>"Well then what's the favor you need to ask?" Alec asked trying to breathe. Divorced, Magnus was dangerous. He needed to get rid of him before Magnus stole his heart again. He had to focus on the clinic, on his goals. </p><p>"I know it's horrible of me to come here after all this time and assume you will help. But I'm at my wits end. We were once great friends" Magnus said his voice dropping an octave, making it sound even sexier. </p><p>"I wouldn't ask for me but the girls are getting out of hand that if I don't do something soon it may be too late" he continued his eyes widening imploring, his gorgeous green eyes flecked with hints of gold melting Alec's very cold heart. </p><p><em>The girls? Magnus always had a large crowd of admirers, men and women, and his affairs were legendary. What did he expect Alec to do chase off unwanted suitors? </em>"What exactly do you want from me?" Alec asked cautiously. </p><p>"Just some pointers. Teach me how to raise them?" Magnus said simply. </p><p>"Raise them?" Alex repeated incredulously. </p><p>Magnus raised a hand to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Alec you know more than anyone how I was raised. My mom left when I was eight. My father spent his days in drunken sordidness. My parents weren't exactly great role models. I've been struggling to get the dad part down but I am a complete failure at the mom part" Magnus said, his voice holding a hint of bitterness and sadness. </p><p>"Y-you have children?" Alec stammered. </p><p>"Twin daughters. Eighteen months old. Madzie and Missy. The cutest, most terrible terrors around who are miserable around their clueless father" Magnus summed up. </p><p><em>Twins?! Daughters?  </em>Alec hated that just those words opened a large magnet inside him he didn't know was there. He hadn't even set eyes on them yet but he felt a terrible pulling sensation and kinship. This was black hole dangerous. "Shouldn't you be seeking Izzy's advice then? I don't know anything about kids" he said his heart threatening to cave in. </p><p>"I seem to recall a certain babysitting gig someone ran throughout high school" Magnus said a knowing smirk twist his tempting lips. Magnus knew exactly why Alec spent most of his weekends throughout high school babysitting never having interest in drinking or partying like his two wild siblings. His shyness and insecurity led him to hide, tucked in the shadows of his two glamorous, beautiful siblings. </p><p>"I haven't watched a child since we graduated high school" Alec said briskly. </p><p>"You're a twin, Alexander and you're compassionate, caring, and I don't trust anyone else's advice on child rearing" Magnus said his eyes boring into Alec's making his insides turn to cotton. </p><p>"I...I can't Magnus. I need to focus on the business" </p><p>Magnus reached across the desk resting a hand on Alec's. "Please just think it over" he pleaded his eyes glittering. </p><p>"I am very busy with the job I already have Magnus" he said stiffly pulling his hand away as he forced his emotions down into his chest once again. Magnus sighed and nodded understandingly. He rose to his feet and walked to the door. </p><p>"Alexander. I'm still happy I got to see you again. I've missed you" Magnus muttered from the door. Before Alec could think of a response, he was gone. </p><p>~</p><p>Simon Lewis was many things but patient wasn't one of them. His million dollar tech business which Simon had built all on his own fresh out of high school required constant attention. Simon had worked during the day getting his college degree at night while working diligently to make his technology empire. He did all of it for his favorite person in the world, his baby sister Rebecca. His parents died in a car crash when he was 17 and she was 10. Ever since she had become a teenager, she had become more and more hostile towards him. Now she's the exact age he was when he became her sole guardian and she was going to be an unwed, teenage mother. He had not expected to be made an uncle at 24 and he had certainly never planned for Rebecca to become a mother at 17. He glanced over and studied the profile of his baby sister. She shifted in her seat slightly, unused to the extra weight she wore. "No matter how often you stare at me I will still be pregnant doofus" Becca warned glaring over at him. </p><p>"I'm not...how long do you normally wait for your doctor? This is ridiculous" Simon muttered irritably a light blush coloring his pale cheeks. He had barely spoken above a hiss but all eyes in the crowded waiting room seem to glance accusingly at him. </p><p>"Keep your voice down you're embarrassing me" she hissed irritably. </p><p>Simon sighed wearily. Bickering wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Look maybe I should go. I'll leave you the car and call a cab" Simon offered trying to sound nonchalant and not relieved to be leaving. </p><p>Becca snorted meanly. "Ah the nerd hive drags you in again. See you in a week" she said her voice bitter. </p><p>"At this rate it may be a week before we get to see your doctor" he said standing up and straightening his stiff spine. Becca glared at him and then her eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>"Well good then I'm ahead of schedule. I was afraid I was running late. It's Mr. Lewis correct? I'm assuming since you look a little older than eighteen you must be the older brother and not the boyfriend" a flirty, lilting voice called from behind him. Simon tried to take everything life threw at him in stride. As a result he was rarely taken by surprise. But nothing could have prepared him for meeting Dr. Isabelle Lightwood. He had been under the assumption Becca's doctor would be a homely, middle aged woman or a slightly perverted male doctor. What stood in front of him instead was an incredibly sexy, tall, tanned brunette not dressed in scrubs or a sensible pantsuit. Instead she wore a skintight black pencil skirt that barely teased the middle of her thighs, black high heels, and a red snug blouse with a front zipper threatening to burst.</p><p>Realizing he was staring, he met her gaze embarrassed but she seemed almost bored by his reaction, probably because she got this reaction everyday. Apparently this was a big mistake because her dark brown eyes were even more alluring and beautiful than anything else. </p><p>"Should I be testing him for a stroke?" Dr. Lightwood teased looking past him to Rebecca. Still staring, he held out a hand to his sister who grabbed it leaning her weight into him as she hefted to her feet. </p><p>"No he's just a tech nerd who doesn't see many girls in real life" his sister supplied. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at his sister who grinned knowingly back at him. </p><p>"I'm Simon. Famous for being born with a foot in my mouth" he joked holding a hand out. </p><p>She chuckled, a musical note which made his stomach flip. "Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy. I'm Becky's doctor. Famous for being fashionably late. I am very sorry for the delay folks. We will be with each and every one of you as soon as physically possible" she finished addressing the room at large, her demeanor courteous, pleasant, and contrite. Simon was fascinated by many things in life, but never one's ability to control a room. But Isabelle Lightwood's ability to assuage an entire room was amazing to a nerdy guy with limited social skills. </p><p>"Aline could you show Ms. Lewis to exam room 1 and I will be there in  just a minute" Izzy called over her shoulder to the pretty secretary. Simon moved to follow her but she held up a hand apologetically. </p><p>"I'm sorry Mr...Simon but we will come get you when we are ready for you" Izzy said a smirk twisting her dark red lips. With a sigh, he sank back into his chair once more. </p><p>"Here there's a great article about going through labor. Should hold your interest until we are ready for you" she teased tossing him a magazine as she left the room swiftly. A wide smile tugged at his face even as he watched his baby sister waddle down the hall. </p><p>~</p><p>Izzy had heard about Simon Lewis for weeks but she would never have expected to be attracted to someone like him. He was handsome, goofy, and sweet. She was used to flaunting her body but when Simon had checked her out she felt her body flush. She had been on dates with guys who would never know her eye color, yet when Simon met her eyes he studied them more intently than he had her body. Which was definitely not something she had experienced before. Aline brought him into the exam room and Izzy examined him. His dark brown hair was messy and behind his wire frames his brown eyes were as sweet as chocolate. What pleased her even more was the way he only seemed to have eyes for his sister. Glancing down she saw Rebecca studying her and she smiled kindly back at her slipping her face into her kind doctor face. "Is this going to take long?" Simon asked. </p><p>She glanced up annoyed but noticed how uncomfortable and bashful he looked as he stood next to his sister. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "You know Simon most people view this as a miracle. Some even go as far as to call it extraordinary. You can make the baby go where you want to and do what you want except kicking. They do that whenever the mood strikes" she said a hint of teasing in her voice as she squirted jelly on her stomach. </p><p>"I don't know. I've seen a lot of movies and unless she's secretly got an alien in there I'm not expecting a Shyamalanian twist" Simon replied smirking as he pulled a stool up next to Becca and held her hand supportively. She gave him a small grateful smile which almost made the whole appointment worth it. </p><p>Izzy smiled softly taking in the beautiful siblings before him. "Ready?" she asked. </p><p>"Ready" Simon and Becca said in unison. </p><p>Izzy began slowly sliding the amplifier over Becca's abdomen training her keen ears. "What's wrong? Why don't we hear anything?" Simon asked nervously. She held up a hand for silence. </p><p>"There" she grinned triumphantly and the air between them filled with the soft sound. This was Izzy's second favorite part of the job. After the baby's first cry, the first heartbeat is always her favorite part. As Becca and Simon shared astonished looks, her heart tugged. Becca's eyes filled with shiny tears and Simon pulled her into his chest protectively, cupping the back of her head. He looked over her head meeting Izzy's gaze. </p><p>"I was wrong. It's worth all the hype" he admitted his own smile a little watery too. She smiled back feeling her heart pick up, not from sexual attraction or lust but something more organic and real. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm being silly" Becca said shakily wiping her face. </p><p>"Don't be foolish. You just heard your baby's heartbeat for the first time. It would make anyone tear up, let alone someone who's body is flush with hormones. Now your brother has no excuse for tearing up" she teased winking down at Rebecca. </p><p>"I didn't cry" he scoffed. </p><p>"Oh I forgot he's a man. Men never cry" Izzy said rolling her eyes as she cleaned off the amplifier and handed Becca a wipe to clean herself off with. </p><p>"Not unless it's a Disney or Pixar movie. Then we have special permission" Simon grinned broadly giving her a wink of his own. </p><p>"Well Becks you're doing great. All systems are good. Keep taking your vitamins, get plenty of rest and fluids, and I'll see you next week" Isabelle told her patting her on the shoulder and moving to leave the room. </p><p>Simon moved in front of her. "It...I....it was a pleasure meeting you...Izzy" Simon stammered, his face soft making it even more appealing. </p><p>"Maybe I will see you next week. Until then, Simon...Becca" she managed fleeing the room, overwhelmed by the pull she felt for this man. </p><p>In the hallway, she gave herself exactly one second to compose herself, her body feeling like it was made of Q-Tips, soft and collapsible. She lived her life striding through it with confidence and one chance encounter makes her feel softer than she knew she was capable of. Thankfully she didn't have to see him for another week, if not longer. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Longest Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec gets a surprise call</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those damning gorgeous blue eyes haunted Magnus hours later. He drove through the country roads to the ranch he had bought recently, his mind on constant loop replaying every second of his reunion with Alexander.</p><p>When he left modeling a year ago, he didn't have a clue what he wanted to do with his life but he knew he didn't want his babies raised in the limelight. Out of the blue, his childhood friend Raphael Santiago had messaged him on Facebook. Raphael had a sixth sense for when things were going wrong in his life and even though they lost touch he helped convince him to finally divorce Camille. He had also told him all about his struggling whiskey distillery business he was trying to build. </p><p>Magnus had fled to the only hometown he had ever known with custody of his infant children and stumbled upon a dilapidated ranch a mile from Raphael's distillery and bought it instantly, paying more than the sticker price. Raphael had shown him around and when Magnus had given a few hints to improve his whiskey process, Raphael had offered to take him on as a partner. As he put it, no one knew more about mixing cocktails or building a brand than Magnus Bane. Raphael was the one who insisted Magnus seek Alec's advice when taking care of the twins had become increasingly difficult for Alec. </p><p>Now, he sat driving through downtown Austin regretting his decision. He had buried himself in modeling but memories of Alexander had tormented him for years. Yet, the memories of the teenage boy he had fallen for all those years ago did not do any justice to the muscled, strapping, sinfully sexy adult Alexander Lightwood had become. Checking the clock on the dash, he knew he saw he had an hour before his sitter was expecting him. He desperately needed to drown his desires in a drink...or two. He pulled into a local bar 'The Shadow Tavern' and found an few drunks playing pool but the bar empty. He sat down at the bar waving down the bartender. "What can I get you sugar?" a tall, kind looking woman asked wiping down the bar in front of him. </p><p>"Martini dirty" he replied. </p><p>"Dirty huh? Rough day?" she asked preparing his drink. </p><p>"Hoping to dull my memories" he muttered. </p><p>She slid his drink over. "Who are we drinking to forget?" she asked raising her own drink glass. </p><p>"An ex...uh" he wished he could have called Alexander an ex-lover but really they had only had one brief moment before Magnus came to his senses before he ruined the best thing in his life. Of course, it had spoiled anyways. Calling him an ex-friend seemed to belittle the scars on his heart. </p><p>"An person I used to love" he finished clinking his glass with hers. </p><p>"If it was truly past tense, you wouldn't be here in the present needing gin" the bartender said knowingly.</p><p>A glass broke behind him and she rolled her eyes but gave him a pat on the hand as she passed. Magnus sighed deeply into his cocktail, taking a hearty sip but it tasted sour and bitter on the way down. <em>Like father like son </em>he thought miserably. Gritting his teeth, he stood tossed down two twenties for the kind bartender and abandoned his drink determined to be better than his father. He may be clueless but he loved his girls far deeper than his father had ever loved him. They deserved better than a drunk father stumbling in the door with a naked person wrapped around him. He hadn't been with anyone else since he left high school with his girlfriend in tow because he was determined not to be a philanderer like his father. So he had dated and married Camille who had slept her way up the western seaboard. He knew it was his fault for ruining her because he while he may never have been with others he had certainly desired everyone and anyone that walked, this was the family curse it seemed and he knew it was the reason Camille had been pushed into the arms of men all over the country. She always came back to him though and he took her back. </p><p>When he became a father though, something had changed. He saw the cruelty Camille treated her children with and him in turn. He may have deserved her infidelity but their children were innocent and pure and he knew they needed him. Raphael had given him the final pin by pointing out that he could raise his children with a bitch for a wife in the harshness of the celebrity limelight or he could turn away from it all and come home. Coming home though meant moving closer to the only man he had ever truly loved and the man he had the greatest ability to ruin. </p><p>~</p><p>Alec sat on his bed in the family mansion pouring over his high school yearbooks. Alec had been in many clubs in high school, always standing in the back or the edge of the photo. Most clubs probably wouldn't have remembered his presence...well except for the archery club where he had been voted president for his undeniable skill. Magnus had been in archery club as well, more because he found it entertaining to watch Alec. Alec looked down at the club photo. Magnus stood on the top row with his arms wrapped around Alec's chest pulling him backwards slightly. Given their height difference it was quite a feat. Alec's smile was wide and happy. He looked so ridiculously in love it stung to look at. If only Magnus had ever seen him as more than a friend. He remembered how often Magnus had found ways to touch him, each touch making Alec fall deeper and deeper. Alec who was used to living stoically, his family never being the touchy feely kind, he was surprised how much he craved Magnus's touch. He knew he craved it for a reason he hadn't been willing to admit and he still struggled to admit to himself.</p><p>Izzy walked in through their adjoining bedroom door and flopped onto the end of his bed with a groan. "You got home very late. Work or pleasure?" Alec asked sarcastically. </p><p>"Molly Raimes had her baby girl. God that women can scream" Izzy said rubbing at her ears. Alec chuckled. </p><p>"You missed dinner. Mother announced she was becoming a foster parent for Max. Even set up a nursey and hired a live in nanny" Alec told her. Izzy shrugged clearly unsurprised. </p><p>"I figured. If that baby really is a Lightwood Mother would never let it be raised by anyone else but her" Izzy smirked, her mouth playful but her eyes calculating. </p><p>"Impossible" he said shortly answering her unanswered question. </p><p>Their door swung open suddenly and their mother sauntered in, her face set. Always a dangerous sign. Izzy sat up immediately. "Alec TV channel 130" she ordered. Alec grabbed his remote and turned to the specified channel. Heidi McKenzie came into view, a frightening smile twist her face. Izzy and Alec shared a nervous look. Heidi has been harassing his family for a year now, determined to belittle or drag their names through the dirt. She has broken into the clinic countless times and pitched countless gossip stories about various workers which was always 90% false. Still, no one wanted their name to fall from her lips. </p><p>"Anyone living in Texas is familiar with the famous family who run the Lightwood Maternity Clinic. Who has ever taken the time to peel back the shiny cover to the flesh and blood family beneath? The clinic famously known for their ability to cater to the richest of the rich and the poorest of the poor seems to also be famous for it's nepotism. Many of the workers are bound by blood, not devotion to the job. That blood will be tested as a baby was discovered outside Lightwood Clinic today claiming to be a born and bred Lightwood. So this reporter wonders who the parent could be?" Heidi began and the footage cut to the coverage taken outside the clinic. Thankfully the baby was barely visible in the folds of the blanket. </p><p>"Could the baby be Isabelle Lightwood's? Isabelle Lightwood for example could have taken her medical talents anywhere yet chose to work overtime for the family business. Though I have a hard time believing her typical attire could hide a pregnancy. Certainly doesn't dress like any doctor I've ever had" Heidi said grinning wickedly. The screen flicked to a few pictures of Izzy in her usual skintight outfits. </p><p>"Sorry you've never had a hot doctor Heidi" Izzy said dismissively. Mother gave her a look and she quieted. </p><p>"Why is that a 25-year-old Alexander Lightwood with barely a bachelor's degree was appointed the top job in the world renowned clinic?" she began and Alec hissed. Izzy crawled up the bedspread to sit against his headboard and squeezed his hand in solidarity. </p><p>"His job is the overwhelming responsibility of seeing to the safe running of a clinic who's clients are some of the richest mothers in the world. Yet he seems to do so with formidableness and harshness" she continued and the screen filled with Alec's face always frowning or void of emotion. </p><p>"It seems this cruelty exists in his personal life as well. The clients at Lightwood Clinic might be surprised to hear how easily Alexander Lightwood turns his back on friends in need. Today, the handsome ex-model Magnus Bane showed up on his doorstep to beg for his help yet Alexander gave him the boot. This reporter believes there may even be some love lost between those two. Perhaps that is why Alexander is never seen with a woman" she said. Alec choked and his eyes bugged out of his head. </p><p>"Some of you may be surprised to hear that Magnus Bane actually went to school around here and was friends with the young Mr. Lightwood" she continued and the screen filled with that same picture Alec has in his lap. </p><p>"Damn this bitch is thorough" Izzy muttered furiously. </p><p>"It seems the stoic Mr. Lightwood has more than a few secrets he has been hiding. Perhaps this isn't the first child he has discarded" she suggested her eyebrows raised. Izzy gasped in horror and let out a few choice expletives. </p><p>"Have no fear listeners. This reporter is on the hunt. Heidi McKenzie signing off" she finished and the screen mercifully switched to another reporter. </p><p>Mother furiously clicked off the television. She rose to her feet, disgust on her features. "Is it true Alexander?" she demanded. </p><p>Alec swallowed harshly. "Magnus showed up at my doorstep and asked for help. He had twin daughters" Alec said his voice small. </p><p>"And you refused him?" his mother asked studying him intently. </p><p>"I...he showed up after ten years...I told him I was too busy. He's not supposed to be in Texas" Alec stammered his heart caving in.</p><p>"Well he is so you will have to make peace with that. Call him and offer to let him bring his babies to the clinic day care. Where you go from there is up to you. But Alec you aren't one to turn your back on friends in need" his mother said knowingly. </p><p>"Why exactly did he come to you?" Izzy asked intently.</p><p>"He said...I...I don't know. He said there was no one he trusted more" Alec said replaying the conversation but replaying the conversation brought Magnus's handsome image back into his mind making it hard to concentrate. </p><p>"Then I suggest you talk with him. You can't make a true decision if you don't have all the information" his mother insisted striding out of the room. Izzy however, crossed her legs under her and faced him. </p><p>"What?" he asked his ears reddening. </p><p>"Magnus is back huh?" she asked knowingly. </p><p>"It's not a big deal" he said warningly his face wiping of emotion. </p><p>Izzy studied her hands trying to find the words. Alec studied her worriedly. She looked up and grabbed his hand in hers. "You are my twin brother. I love you, all of you. Even the parts that you wish didn't exist. I wish you would just...talk to me about it" she said pleadingly. </p><p>"Our rooms connect. We talk everyday" he reminded her. </p><p>"No I talk to you about work, my social life, and everything in my life. You sometimes talk to me about work and never talk to me about your dating life" Izzy replied squeezing his hand. </p><p>"We can't all be dating our way through Texas's most eligible bachelors" Alec replied then his eyes widened as he realized what he just said. </p><p>"No that's not what I....you know what I meant" he chuckled hoping off the bed. He paced to his window seat. </p><p>"You were in love with him" Isabelle said, no question in her voice. Alexander looked over nervously to see her holding his yearbook in her hands. </p><p>He swallowed and looked out the window. That vault of his threatened to topple open and expose all the feelings he tried years to deny and suddenly, he was sick of it. Tired of himself, tired of being alone, tired of being in the shadows, and most of all tired of burying piece after piece of himself until he felt hollow. "Yes" he said his voice surprisingly strong. </p><p>"But he never loved me...not like that" Alec said his eyes on the full moon outside the window. Izzy rushed over and wrapped him in her arms. Her hugs, while not often given, were the most familiar thing in the world to him and he breathed in her comforting scent. </p><p>"His loss. Be yourself Alec. Who you are is the greatest guy in the world and I love you whether you want to date a Lydia or a Magnus. Do you understand me?" she growled fiercely tightening her hold on him. </p><p>"I love you too" he replied his voice thick with emotion. </p><p>They pulled apart and chuckled as they both wiped at the stray tears slipping from their eyes. "What are you going to do?" she asked. </p><p>"Mom is right. Magnus needs me. Even if he just wants to be my friend, I have to make peace with that" he said simply. </p><p>"He hurts you again, I'll kick his ass" she promised. Alec laughed fully sniffing a little. </p><p>"How about you? Any asses I need to kick?" he asked needing to change the topic. He was startled to see a splash of color taint her cheeks. </p><p>"I met someone different today" she said slowly. </p><p>"Different?" he echoed. She glanced out the window avoiding his gaze. </p><p>"What happened to 'I tell you all about my fabulous sex life Alec'" Alec mimicked her lilting voice. </p><p>"I never said that" she giggled. "Fine, his name is Simon Lewis and he is the brother of one of my patients" she said nonchalantly. </p><p>"Simon Lewis? The billionaire nerdy tech genius?" he asked incredulously. </p><p>"That's all you get for now" she grinned jumping gracefully off the bench. </p><p>"I can't kick the ass of a nerdy tech guy. It's too easy" he called. She laughed loudly as she shut her door with a click. Exhausted by his onslaught of emotion, his admittance, and the weight of denying a part of him for so long he shut off the lights and crawled under the covers. The last thing he saw before sleep took him under were a pair of green eyes, flecked with gold and a gorgeous smile.</p><p>~</p><p>Jace woke up a few hours later by a buzzing on his phone. His boss had sent an email for an update and he had a Google alert about a gossip show. He glanced over and saw the striking beauty in the bed next to him. She had turned over in her sleep so her sweet face which was usually pinched with worry was relaxed and tender. Her red curls were vivid even in the dim light of the motel. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even in men's baggy clothes, he couldn't hide her beauty. She didn't even seem to notice her own beauty, which made her even more fascinating to him. Unable to resist, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her temple. He straightened up startled. <em>What the hell are you doing Lightwood? </em> he scolded himself and quietly rushed through the room to the bathroom. He slipped in his headphones and listened as the cruel reporter ripped into his family. He felt that familiar fury inside him that he couldn't protect his own family. When he was younger, he had always felt helpless in dealing with the press. It was the thing that had attracted him to the FBI, the feeling of getting to do something real. He sighed heavily and called the one person he trusted most. "Mmm" a sleepy voice answered. </p><p>"Dude it's barely ten o clock. Wake up grandpa" Jace whispered into his headphones.</p><p>"Why are you whispering?" Alec asked a little more alert. </p><p>"Long story and before I ask for a huge favor I thought I would check in. I saw the gossip show tonight. A baby?" he asked louder than he intended and strained for any sounds of noise. </p><p>"We don't know. We found a baby in a basket with Max sewed into the basket. A note claims he's a Lightwood so Mother has taken official care of him" Alec murmured sleepily. </p><p>"Wow. How about the rest of the report? Magnus was in your office?" Jace asked his voice taking on a callous undertone. </p><p>Jace heard Alec sigh through the phone. “I talked to Izzy about it and I’m fine” Alec said groggily. </p><p>“Yeah right. Magnus is back in your life and you’re fine?” he repeated snorting derisively. Jace had been the one to find Alec that day, to help put himself back together after Magnus had broken his heart. As far as Jace knew, he was the only one who knew of Alec's secret heartbreak and more so of Alec's struggle with his sexuality.</p><p>"I talked to Izzy" Alec repeated with emphasis. "I'm going to help Magnus, Jace. He was my friend once, maybe even my best friend. It's not his fault that I...that I fell in love with him" Alec finished sounding confident. </p><p>"Wow about damn time. I knew all along and never thought you would accept it" Jace said proudly. </p><p>"Can I accept sleep because that was really working well for me?" Alec asked sarcastically. </p><p>"I need your help" Jace said tentatively. </p><p>"Anything. What do you need?" Alec said sounding concerned. </p><p>"You are going to regret saying that" Jace chuckled. </p><p>"I need you to wake up our very overpaid pilot, pay him triple for the last minute call. I need you to fly out during the night to the Annison Private Airport in Baker, Louisiana" Jace said slowly and commandingly. </p><p>"What? Jace how much trouble are you in?" Alec yelped. </p><p>"I'm not in trouble I just...look I will explain everything on the plane I promise. Just don't tell anyone else please" Jace pleaded.</p><p>"Fine. See you soon" Alec grumbled and hung up. Jace chuckled and left the bathroom only to discover Clary sitting on her bed cross-legged looking up at him with her doe eyes. </p><p>~</p><p>"Who was that?" Clary asked. </p><p>"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked apologetically laying down on his bed. </p><p>"No I woke up and you weren't here and..."she trailed off unsurely, her heart fluttering as it always did in Jace's presence.</p><p>"You were never in any danger" he promised her. <em>It wasn't me I was worried about. </em></p><p>"So are we getting back in the car?" she asked stretching a little. </p><p>He smirked. "Not exactly". He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His blond hair was shaggy and his face was a little stubbly, yet it all made him more handsome.</p><p>As an only child who's mother died when she was 10 she was mesmerized by Jonathan and his father Valentine who made a big deal about welcoming her into their family. She had gotten in too deep convinced that she needed to help the family, protect the family. It all changed when the stick turned pink. As her stomach grew, she began to alienate herself and opened her eyes to the dangerous world she found herself a victim to. She knew she didn't want her child raised like this or raised with Jonathan as it's father. She had been in the process of trying to file for divorce when she had met Jace Wayland. When they first met, he had been flirty, friendly, and kind. He had tried to befriend her(a role assigned to him by the FBI unknown to her). She had no desire for new friends though, especially dangerously attractive men. She feared the repercussions of making a new friend. Jonathan had a wicked jealous streak and the week before a friend of hers had ended up in the hospital after getting jumped and she highly suspected he was the attacker. She warned Jace she can't have new friends and eventually he had broken his cover and told her he was FBI. She had learned to trust him and begun to trade information to him until it became too perilous for her to continue. Some of Valentine's men had discovered she was pregnant and planning to divorce Jonathan and had kidnapped her. She was kept prisoner for a week while Jonathan tortured her. He didn't do anything to harm the baby but enough to hurt and scare her. A team of FBI agents had raided the storefront she was being kept captive in. A few agents had been injured and many of Valentine's men had been captured or killed. It was Jace who had found her. He had taken on the assignment to flee the state with her. Ever since then, she had spent every minute with Jace as they traipsed across the country. She trusted him fully and with every passing day was falling for him hard. She wished he would drop the act though and trust her too. He had been privy to the worst mistake she ever made but she barely knew anything about him. </p><p>"I'm afraid it is time to start moving on though" he said. He rummaged through a plastic bag he had and handed her a new pair of grey sweatpants and a blue teeshirt with a crawfish on it. </p><p>"Do we have time for a quick shower?" she asked pleadingly. The last motel's shower was disgusting but this one was on the nicer side. </p><p>"We? That isn't what I intended when I offered to protect and serve but I can't blame you for offering" Jace grinned wickedly making her blush as red as hair. </p><p>"I...I didn't mean" she stammered.</p><p>"Go ahead take your shower but toss your clothes out the room when you change. I need to burn our clothes" he cut her off chuckling. She learned Jace irritated quickly when she asked too many questions so she tried to avoid questioning their next move as she ignored the swooping sensation in her gut from Jace's teasing. She headed into the bathroom for a quick shower folding the hideous baggy men's clothes he had been insisting she wear. She opened the door a little and placed the clothes on the floor. In the bathroom she examined her pronounced belly. She was short and thin as a rail before so she showed the pregnancy so much. She believed herself to be about 7 months pregnant but hadn't been able to go to a doctor. Jace had promised when they got where they were headed he would get a doctor to check her out. </p><p>She showered quickly and put back on the sports bra and underwear she had been rewashing this whole trip. She threw on the sweatpants and teeshirt. A small confident piece of her wondered if Jace was purposely keeping her in overlarge men's clothes to downplay her attractiveness. More likely though, it was to hide her identity or some other reason related to protecting her. </p><p>She walked back out to find the room empty and the trash can smoking a little. Jace walked back in the door. "Ready to go?" he asked tossing her a baseball cap. She caught it and tucked her red hair into it. </p><p>"Let's go" she grinned. </p><p>He pulled down her brim a little, winked at her and led the way. He checked his surroundings, his face calm but menacing. "Keep your head down" he told her. She followed keeping her eyes on his shoes as she followed him into the parking lot, just barely able to see in the darkened night. She moved to get in the car they had been in for the past day or two but Jace held up a hand to stop her. She watched as he moved to the back of the car and pulled out a screwdriver. Within a minute or two he had detached the license plate and tucked it in his backpack. He led the way out of the motel parking lot. She pulled her head up to take in her surroundings as they walked through the darkened country roads. </p><p>"Let me know if you need to take a rest. I'm sure your feet are probably pretty swollen" he said, a little awkwardly for such a confident man. </p><p>"I'm okay for now. I've been sitting for days now. Walking feels good" she sighed breathing in the summery air. </p><p>They walked in silence for a few minutes. "You never see this many stars in the city" she marveled at the star-strewn sky. </p><p>"I know. It's one of my least favorite things when I moved from Texas to D.C" he said his voice a little nostalgic. </p><p>"That explains the accent" she realized. It wasn't obvious but a Southern drawl did slip out when he spoke fast. </p><p>"I don't have an accent. You have an accent" he replied with a frown. </p><p>"Sure sure. So you are a Texas native huh?" she asked thrilled even for this small tidbit of his life. </p><p>"I'll explain soon" he whispered eyes darting around him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the trees on the side of the road. </p><p>He gently stopped her. "You can rest here" he said shortly pulling out his phone. She hadn't realized how quickly her body tired and she leaned back against the tree feeling a little winded. </p><p>"Jace what are we doing here?" she asked nervously. He held up a hand eyes darting through the sky. A victorious, wide grin split his face as a noise got louder and louder. A jet plane descended through the sky and she looked in astonishment at Jace who grinned devilishly. </p><p>Jace held her hand and led the way through what she know recognized as an airstrip towards the jet plane. A staircase unfolded from the plane and an man appeared. "Stay on board, Alec. We are coming up" Jace called. </p><p>She walked up the stairs after Jace and took in the impressive plane. Jace released her hand and threw himself at the man she guessed was Alec who hugged him back tightly. She studied the stranger's face in surprise. He had messy black hair and a rugged face. He smiled but his smile vanished when he saw Clary in the doorway. "Jace who the hell is this?" Alec asked unkindly. Clary flushed a little.</p><p>"Talk on the plane. Clary find a seat. We need to take off before the neighbors come along" Jace commanded heading for the pilot's cabin. </p><p>Alec gestured for Clary to sit in one of the plush seats. Alec sat across from her studying her closely. "I'm Clary Fairchild" she offered kindly. </p><p>"Alec Lightwood" he replied still frowning but offering her a hand to shake. </p><p>"Lightwood? You are the Texas socialite. You were on TV" she replied astonished. Alec's eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"Yeah. Who are you again?" he asked confused. </p><p>"Oh good we've been chatting" Jace surmised plopping down next to Alec. The plane slowly began to build up speed before taking off. </p><p>"Clary. My name is Jace Lightwood. This is my younger brother Alec. Jace Wayland was my cover name when I reinvented myself. Alec this is Clary Fairchild. She's under federal protection and it's my job to protect her...because I work for the FBI" Jace sighed heavily. </p><p>"What?" Alec and Clary said in unison and then frowned at one another. </p><p>"You're a socialite turned FBI agent?" she blurted out. </p><p>"This whole time you have been working for the FBI?" Alec demanded, his voice hurt. </p><p>"Alec I couldn't tell anyone. It's part of the job" Jace said wearily. Alec hissed through his teeth. </p><p>"Who did she piss off to need federal protection?" he asked curtly. Clary frowned at him.</p><p>Jace glared at him. "Her ex-husband is a mob boss. The child she's carrying is his and he's desperate to get his child back" Jace said evenly. </p><p>"Girls always love the bad guy" Alec smirked cruelly. </p><p>"I was never in love with Jonathan. He made me feel included like I had a family supporting me. My mother died when I was 10 and I was tossed from foster home to foster home around the country and I've been pretty much alone since. So yes I wanted to be apart of family again which is what Jonathan offered me. But his idea of family came at a steep cost. And I will never allow him to lay a hand on my child the way he tortured me" she screeched in Alec's cruel face. Jace flinched. </p><p>Panting she sat back in her seat. Jace raised a hand and smacked the back of Alec's head. "Ow" Alec complained. Jace met his eyes and Alec scowled. "I'm sorry Clary. I've missed my brother and well he's been lying to me I'm sorry for being cruel" he finished sincerely.</p><p>She studied him and he did look apologetic. "I'm sorry your brother's a liar" she grinned. Alec laughed but Jace spluttered holding up his hands. </p><p>"Jace what's the plan here though? She can't exactly take up a room in the house if she's supposed to be kept hidden" Alec asked slowly. </p><p>"We are going to be staying in Grandpa's cabin. It's secluded, private, and unlisted entirely. Izzy can come by to check on the baby and I can rig it with security cameras" Jace said thoughtfully. Clary felt her cheeks redden a little at being locked away in a cabin with Jace, full time. </p><p>"You can't keep this from Mother. She knows all" Alec said with a sigh. </p><p>"Yeah she knew I was in the FBI without ever telling her" Jace supplied. </p><p>"What? She knew this whole time?!....Actually I shouldn't be that surprised" Alec retorted.</p><p>Clary studied the brothers and tried to see a similarity. Jace's hair was blondish gold, Alec's was dark as night. Both boys had shaggy, messy hair but Jace wore it smugly, perfectly aware of his own ridiculous attractiveness while Alec seemed to hide shyly beneath his shaggy hair. Alec's eyes were a sensitive, intense blue while Jace's eyes were a beautiful amber. Yet there was a similarity in the structure of their faces that she couldn't deny. </p><p>"Well I'm going to get a few hours shut eye. Some of us have to work tomorrow" Alec continued in the awkward silence that followed. He stood up and walked to a corner of the plane. </p><p>"Thanks again Alec" Jace called. Alec waved dismissively. </p><p>"I know you just woke up but you should try to get some rest too" Jace told her. She already felt sleepy and she nodded curling up in her chair. </p><p>"Good night Clary" Jace said his eyes resting on her face. </p><p>His amber eyes met hers and she smiled sleepily. "G'night Jace Lightwood" she teased as she laid back in the seat. </p><p>She was already slipping off to sleep, not entirely aware of the blanket Jace tucked around her or the tender way he removed her shoes and tucked the blanket under her socks. Or the way Alec watched this interaction intently feeling envious for the love and devotion his brother was showing for a complete stranger. But most of all, she missed the time Jace spent watching her sleep, his chest rising and falling drowning with unwanted emotion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mornings are Definitely Not Glorious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone has a rough morning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec finally crawled into his room, looked at the clock and groaned. He had spent all night traveling to pick up Jace and his mysterious woman. Then they had landed at around 4 in the morning. Alec drove them back to the house and to the edge of the property where a tiny road sneaks behind the tennis courts. He drove along the winding road through the trees for fifteen minutes until they came to a small cabin. Alec parked outside and Jace led the way inside. It was terrible dusty and smelled like stale wood. Jace checked each room for something Alec didn't quite understand. Alec went and opened all the windows to get some airflow in the room. "I should get going. I'll send Izzy along before work. Jace can we talk?" Alec asked a little nervously.  </p><p>"I'll be right back Clary" Jace said easily. </p><p>Alec walked back outside to the car his heart pounding. He leaned against the car running a hand through his messy hair. "Look don't put too much expectation on anything or you are going to be disappointed. Magnus hurts you again I'll kick his ass but I also think you finally need to deal with him and deal with.." Jace began. </p><p>"Deal with me? Who I am" Alec suggested his voice sounding bitter. </p><p>"Who you are is an amazing guy and brother. You're funny, smart, and dedicated. Who you date doesn't matter to anyone with two brain cells to rub together" Jace growled fiercely. Alec smirked softly. </p><p>"You're pretty amazing yourself Mr. FBI. But Jace I'm surprised the FBI was okay with you taking a case home with you" Alec said suspiciously.</p><p>Jace looked over his shoulder to the lightened condo. "I was mislead so many times. The orders came down for us to do a raid and it was a total bust. My boss tried to convince me that Clary was dead and Valentine's people had fled the country. I followed my instincts and took five of my most trusted agents with me. My raid was successful and I took down a lot of Valentine's operation. My boss demanded I turn Clary over and instead I ran for it with her. To protect her" Jace said his voice soft and heavy. </p><p>"You turned your back on the FBI?" Alec hissed stunned. </p><p>Jace glared at him swinging back to see if Clary could hear them. Jace stepped closer. "I think Valentine's men have infiltrated the FBI" he whispered barely audible. </p><p>"Are you safe here?" Alec asked his chest heaving with panic. </p><p>"Easy. You think the FBI would hire an famous wild child socialite. I paid someone to make a fake life for me and I became Jace Wayland. The FBI thinks I live in NYC" Jace said confidently. </p><p>"Right. Well I need to get back to my real life" Alec said with a snort getting into his car. </p><p>"Alec" Jace called suddenly. Alec rolled down the window and Jace ducked down to his level. "I just....I've really missed you" Jace murmured, his face soft. </p><p>"Missed you too. You're a Lightwood. You belong with us brother. Never forget that" Alec said solemnly before throwing the car in reverse. </p><p>He drove back to the house, walked up to his room, and desperately wanted to crash on his bed and sleep for hours. Instead he looked at the alarm clock and went to take a hot shower. He changed into a suit. Afterwards, he knocked on Izzy's door. "Come in" she called. </p><p>Alec walked into her large bedroom as she walked out of her rebuilt walk-in closet. She wore a ridiculous black lace minidress and sky-high leather boots. "Hey...geez did you sleep last night?" she asked concerned. </p><p>"Not really. I can't explain here though" Alec pleaded. </p><p>"You're gonna see Magnus again. Is that why you didn't sleep" she asked, her voice hesitant. </p><p>"Yes I'm going to call him. I need to face the past...and face myself. But I'm not delusional. Magnus isn't interested in me now or ever" Alec said simply, even as his heart cracked at his own words. </p><p>"Okay okay" she relented. </p><p>"But that's not why I couldn't sleep last night. You will need your work bag and I need to take you somewhere but you can't ask questions" Alec said slowly. </p><p>Izzy studied him suspiciously. "Fine but you have to call Magnus first" Izzy insisted. Alec inhaled sharply and whirled around. </p><p>~</p><p>"Up Daee, up!" a small voice yelled at Magnus. He glanced down from changing Madzie to see Missy trying to climb up his pantleg. </p><p>"Not right now Madz Daddy is changing Missy" Magnus said exhausted. </p><p>"Da-ee" Madzie whined again. Magnus looked down again from the wriggling body on the changing table to the toddler on his legs. Keeping a firm hand on Missy's wriggling body, he leaned down and pulled Madzie up into his arms. </p><p>"You ever gonna learn to stick to your guns?" a voice called from the doorway. Raphael had been coming over every morning to help him get the girls fed and changed before taking them to work with them. Of course, Raphael was far better with his daughters than he was. </p><p>"I stick to my guns on the important things" he growled but handed Madzie over to him, who greeted him gleefully. As Magnus begged and pleaded and finally managed to get Missy dressed, Magnus turned around to find an empty room. He carried Missy out of the room to find Madzie all ready in her high chair. </p><p>"We do have meetings at noon" Raphael smirked at him. </p><p>"And Missy is dressed. I'm going to make the girls a quick breakfast and we can go" Magnus said smoothly. </p><p>"Oh well that's one way to get investors" Raphael said with a chuckle. Magnus glanced down at his bare chest remembering Madzie had spit up on his shirt but he hadn't had time to change into a new one. </p><p>Magnus's cell phone rang. "Answer that and go change. I'll feed the girls" Raphael said dismissively. </p><p>With a sigh, Magnus grabbed his phone and accepted the unknown call. "Hello Magnus Bane" he answered. </p><p>"Hi...it's Alec". His heart dropped to his toes and then zig-zagged back up into his chest making him shiver. He realized there was only one person he ever had such a reaction to by just his voice. </p><p>"I'm glad you called" he said honestly into the phone a smile tugging his face. </p><p>"Don't get excited yet but what exactly did you have in mind when you asked for my help?" Alec asked in his ear. </p><p><em>He got excited from the word hi. Alec's potential help even for just one day. He was a goner. </em>"There are times when I need to go places with the girls and could use a companion to help with the double tears" he said thinking small. </p><p>"I can't guarantee I'll be available whenever you have to go somewhere" Alec reminded him, his voice slightly edged. </p><p>"Even one time would be amazing" he argued. </p><p>"They are that much trouble?" Alec asked concern evident in his voice. </p><p><em>He hadn't been talking about the girls. </em>"They're great unless I'm around" he muttered miserably. </p><p>"They're different when you're not around" Alec guessed getting right to the root of the problem, always his style. </p><p>"Pretty much" he admitted going into his closet and slipping into another dress shirt. </p><p>"I'm not an expert but I'll help you in any way I can" Alec promised and Magnus's heart threatened to burst out of his chest. "I was thinking about it and maybe it will be good for the girls if you bring them by the daycare. It's one of the best in the world" Alec said honestly. </p><p>"I...I never wanted the girls to think they were being raised by strangers" Magnus sighed leaning against his doorframe and picturing Alec listening on the other side. </p><p>"Babies need to learn to socialize and our daycare is very educational. It's basically getting a jumpstart on their education" Alec said, this time a hint of pride creeping into his voice. </p><p>"Okay okay administrator. No need to pitch me. Thank you. I'll bring them by this morning but if you can would you be willing to come with us tomorrow to their doctor's appointment? They have their eighteen-month well visits and the last visit was horrible" he remembered painfully. </p><p>"Text me the time and I'll see if I can come" Alec agreed. </p><p>"Thank you Alexander" Magnus sighed with relief. </p><p>"I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye Magnus" Alec said quickly. </p><p>"Goodbye Alexander" he murmured as the call clicked off on him.</p><p>He felt like a large weight had been lifted off his chest, only because he was so relieved to have help with his girls. It had nothing to do with the fact that Alexander Lightwood was back in his life. He was an adult now and he wouldn't make the same mistakes he made in the past. He wouldn't tarnish his relationship with Alec by giving into his desires like he had in high school. He was older and wiser this time. He would do better. </p><p>~</p><p>Jace had just hopped out of the shower when he heard the sounds of a car pulled up. Still in a towel, he rushed out of the bathroom grabbing his gun on the way. He peeked out the door. He saw it was Alec's car and relaxed. "Interesting new way to keep me safe" Clary called and he spun around to find her laughing. Jace had always been a cocky man and the way Clary was looking at him was feeding it his ego greatly. </p><p>"I don't need clothes to protect you. I find it best to bare arms" he joked giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes but a little pink splashed onto her pale cheeks. </p><p>The door swung open and Izzy and Alec walked in. "Jace" Izzy squealed and jumped into his arms almost dislodging his towel. </p><p>"Hey Izzy" he said stepping back and tightening his towel around his waist. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked and then glanced over and jumped. Izzy stared hard at Clary. </p><p>"Oh my god she's pregnant. Didn't Mother tell you no glove no love?" Izzy demanded. Jace scoffed. </p><p>"Izzy breathe. Yes she's pregnant but it isn't mine. Her name is Clary Fairchild and she's under the federal protection with the FBI, which is my job. I am a federal agent with the FBI. I need you to examine her and give her prenatal care" Jace fired off rapidly. </p><p>Izzy blinked up at him and then back at Clary. "I'm guessing you are the one responsible for her horrible outfit. Let's chat Clary. Alec drive back with Jace and grab my car. This might be a while" she commanded. Both boys grinned. </p><p>"Maybe Jace should change first" Alec supplied. </p><p>"Most people prefer me this way" he bragged heading into his room. </p><p>"Clary this is Izzy our sister and the best ob gyn in the state" Jace heard Alec call as he tugged on some clothes. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Izzy" Clary said slowly. </p><p>Jace was surprised to find he wanted his siblings to like Clary and Clary to like his siblings. All his flings in the past he would have never allowed to meet his siblings and if by chance they had, they were gone the next day so it was no big deal. This was different. She was different. He walked back out of the room and found Izzy chatting with Clary and Alec answering emails on his phone. He walked back over to Clary. </p><p>"Hey you'll be okay right? I won't be gone for long and Izzy will be here the whole time. Izzy I need to run one quick errand. I promise I won't be long" Jace said unable to keep the worry out of his voice. </p><p>"She'll be fine with me. No worries big brother. Now go and remember this at my birthday" she called pushing him as Alec walked out the door. </p><p>"God what is it with you? I get she's under your protection but you aren't acting like yourself" Alec demanded as they both got in the car. </p><p>"She...she's just different" Jace murmured quietly. </p><p>"She is a mob boss's ex-wife, <em>pregnant</em> ex-wife. You can't go there" Alec warned looking over at him.</p><p>"I'm not going there" Jace said unconvincingly. Alec scoffed and continued driving through the barely lit woods as the sun slowly rose around them. </p><p>~</p><p>Simon had just hung up with an potential investor in Japan, which was why he had taken the call from home. He walked downstairs in his luxury condo to find his sister awake and changed for school already. "I have some time. Want me to make you pancakes? Egg sandwich?" he offered. </p><p>"The baby was kicking away so I was up early. I ate already" she said pouring over a baby book. </p><p>"Sorry kid" he said patting her shoulder as he walked by. </p><p>"I'm going over Billy's for dinner. Will you be going out to dinner with your date?" she asked looking up. </p><p>"My date?" he asked baffled taking out the eggs. </p><p>"Seriously. You didn't ask Izzy on a date?" she asked dumfounded. </p><p>"Oh come on" he said dismissively. </p><p>"You come on. I was in that appointment. You practically left drool on the floor" she teased. </p><p>"Yeah she's practically a supermodel. She would never be interested in me" he sighed. </p><p>"I don't know. She never looks at me that way or flirts with me. Besides, what exactly do you have to lose? You'll only see her maybe a handful more times and I'm sure she gets asked out rather frequently so it won't be awkward" Becca reasoned. His phone beeped and he looked down to see Dr. Lightwood's contact come across his screen from Becca's phone. He dialed the number and it went to the voicemail. </p><p>"Hello, this is Simon Lewis calling for Izzy Lightwood. I was hoping we could grab dinner sometime this week to talk about um...talk about Becky. I'm worried about her and wanted to pick your brain about how to...proceed. Well you know I know how these things proceed not that I've ever knocked up anyone" he rambled. Becca hit her hand on the table and made a wrap it up gesture. </p><p>"Right yes well you can call me back at 512-966-7532. Again this is Simon Lewis. Okay talk soon I mean I hope we talk soon I" Becca hit the table once more. "Yes. Have a nice day. Bye" he hung up mortified and banged his head dramatically on the fridge. </p><p>"Well that wasn't the worst way you've ever asked someone out" Rebecca commiserated. </p><p>"Yeah. Thanks Becks" he muttered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Maryse. Jace and Clary settle into their routines, Izzy tries to make a decision.<br/>Let me know what you think. I don't know whether to continue this fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maryse Lightwood walked into her office feeling more jumpy than usual. She always had a sixth sense when something was on the horizon and she woke with her senses tingling. Her children's morning disappearance didn't help. Even though they all worked in the same place, they all took their own cars because they worked such different hours. Most of the time they had time to eat breakfast together though. So when Maryse walked down the grand staircase to her large kitchen to find only Hodge, their butler and chef, had stiffly told her that her children had already left for the day, she was on high alert. Alexander had answered her questioning text that both him and Isabelle had early meetings but she sensed a lie. She dropped her coat on the hook on her door and locked her purse in her cabinet. She stared down at the work laying before her but couldn't shake the sensation coursing through her. With a sigh she decided to head off for her most trusted advisor. </p><p>She took the elevator down to the lower level where the security offices were heading for Lucian Graymark's office. She pushed open the office door, Luke and Maryse always had an open door policy for each other. She stepped into the office and jumped back in alarm. </p><p>~</p><p>"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood! What are you doing here?" a voice shrieked and he whirled around feeling like a child about to be grounded. </p><p>"Mother!" he gasped. </p><p>"Good morning Maryse" Luke called courteously. </p><p>"Jace. Explain yourself! You know you are always welcome but to see Luke before any of your family. No offense Lucian of course" his mother added somehow managing to scold him and be kind to Luke at the same time. </p><p>Jace sighed heavily considering his options. "Please sit Mother and I will explain to both of you at the same time" Jace pleaded shutting the door behind her and locking it. </p><p>His mother glared down at him and his heart nearly froze in his chest. Then she pulled him in for a warm hug and he felt the years evaporate in her arms. It was easy to forget when he was away just how much he missed his family when he was swamped with work, working doubles and odd shifts to block the loneliness. But when he was home, every second was a glue trap making it harder and harder for him to want to fly away. Which is why, he stepped back before he could linger in his mother's embrace. His mother's face gave a brief flash of pain before her face smoothed into her usual careful composure. Jace had learned from the best. "What is this all about?" she asked sitting down primly. </p><p>"Luke, I'm sure my mother hasn't informed you of my work. When I left home I began working for the FBI" he announced. Luke raised an eyebrow but didn't look altogether surprised. His mother's expression didn't change but her eyes narrowed slightly. </p><p>"My latest case was protective detail for an mob boss wife. She was filing for divorce and we worried for her safety. Eventually, I won her trust and she began to pass information to us. However, when she became pregnant and news of her divorce reached her ex we nearly lost her. They kidnapped her and I managed to run a rescue operation. After that Clary and I went into hiding. I will be keeping her out at our grandfather's old cabin. I was hoping Luke could help me set up cameras and a security system for the cabin. Other than the family and Luke no one can know of Clary's existence or her life is in danger" Jace finished his voice turning slowly into a growl as he thought of Valentine and Jonathan getting their clutches into Clary again. He glanced up to see his mother studying him, a knowing look in her eyes. </p><p>"I can help with that. Of course, I will keep your confidences as always" Luke said solemnly nodding to Jace before his gaze slid quickly to his mother. Maryse's face was composed but a slight pinkness colored her cheeks. Jace glanced between his mother and their family friend sensing something in the air. </p><p>Maryse cleared her throat. "So I see the mother is the last to know. I'm guessing that's where Isabelle and Alexander snuck off to this morning? Isabelle will be taking over her prenatal care I'm guessing and Alexander helped with transport" her mother said knowingly. </p><p>Jace smirked. "Maybe you should be the one who works for the FBI" he teased. </p><p>His mother smiled at this. "Mothers know all" she said smugly.</p><p>~</p><p>Izzy got through her day somehow. She focused on her patients and worked on her extra project yet every minute in between she daydreamed. She wondered. So she found herself driving back along the back roads of the mansion with words echoing around in her head. She parked in front of the darkened cabin. She knocked twice on the door. "Password?" a feminine voice whispered. </p><p>"Banana cream" she replied and the door swung open revealing a well lit cabin. She stepped in confused only to see the newly adorned black out curtains. </p><p>"Clary why are you opening the door without checking with me?" Jace asked streaking out of the back room. </p><p>"I asked her for the password like you told me" Clary replied stepping back to let Izzy in. </p><p>"Easy. I come with gifts. Jace go grab the rest of the bags. Clary come with me" Izzy ordered holding up the two large brown bags in her hands. </p><p>"My bedroom is in here" Clary said pushing open a door. </p><p>"Oh god this is how my brother is having you live. Make a list of things you need. I will get some paint chips and proper sheets. Maybe a proper mattress I'm pretty sure my great grandfather bought this mattress" Izzy gasped in horror looking at the abysmal cabin. </p><p>"I'm very appreciative for everything your brother has done for me" Clary said defensively. </p><p><br/>
"I get it. He's your strapping bodyguard but unfortunately he doesn't think much about décor" Izzy said with a wink. She watched the vivid red her cheeks turned and laughed knowingly. </p><p>"Don't worry. I got you covered. Try this on" Izzy insisted holding out a bag. Clary grabbed it and looked inside eagerly. Izzy had asked her personal shopper to shop for a pregnant woman and gave him Clary's rough height and weight. He had given her a supply of clothes for before and after. </p><p>"Izzy I....this is too much. I need to repay you" Clary stammered as she looked down at the stockpile of fashionable clothes with price tags way more than she had ever owned. </p><p>"Oh please. It's common decency. Plus you are the reason my brother is back in town and that is worth all the clothes in the world. Now go. I want to see how it looks" Izzy said dismissively. </p><p>Clary sighed ruefully and headed into the bathroom. Izzy sat down on the terribly uncomfortable bed. <em>Immediately going to buy this poor girl a new mattress. </em>She pulled out the slip of paper she had tucked into her jeans pocket. She studied the number biting her lip. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "Hello" a female voice answered. </p><p>"Hi" Izzy said her voice coming out in a squeak. "Hi this is Dr. Lightwood" she tried again clearing her throat. </p><p>"Oh hi Izzy! Is there something wrong with the baby? Or...are you calling for someone else?" Rebecca asked her voice flitting between concern and humor. </p><p>Izzy felt her neck redden. "Well...Simon called earlier and I wanted to assuage any concerns he had for the birth of his nephew" she said trying to sound professional. </p><p>Rebecca snorted in her ear. "Yeah well let me get Simon. He was in his office" Rebecca said with a chuckle. </p><p>Clary stepped out of the bathroom in black stretchy pants that made her look taller. Although, she was so short this was probably easy to do. Her silk tank top hugged her curves making her look great. "You look great!" Izzy said eagerly. </p><p>"Really? Thanks" Simon said in her ear. </p><p>"No not you. My latest project" she said with a wink at Clary who glanced around but there wasn't a mirror. <em>Girls need a mirror. Honestly boys think of nothing. </em></p><p>"I'd love to hear about it. Maybe tonight over dinner?" Simon said swiftly, an clear hopeful note in his voice. </p><p>"Where did you have in mind Mr. Lewis?" she asked coyly grinning. Clary raised an eyebrow in her direction as she headed back into the bathroom another outfit in her arms. </p><p>"There's a great place along W Cezar Chavez Street called Taki's. Say six o clock?" he suggested. </p><p>"Okay I'll have to meet you there unless.." she trailed off. </p><p>"Unless what?" Simon asked curiously. </p><p>"How about you pick me up at 5? You can help me with a project I'm working on and then we can go out to dinner" Izzy suggested mischievously.</p><p>"A curious invitation. I'm in. I'll see you then" Simon said laughing. </p><p>"Don't you need my address?" she asked as Clary emerged in a silk wrap house dress that hugged her defined chest. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure most native Texans know where you live" Simon laughed. </p><p>"Oh right. Well then I'll see you then" she muttered a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Awesome. See you soon" Simon said cheerfully and hung up. </p><p>She put her phone away biting her lip to hide her smile.  "Ooh who's the lucky guy?" Clary squealed sitting down next to her on the bed. </p><p>"His name's Simon and he's a patient's brother. It's just a date. No big" Izzy said dismissively pulling Clary to her feet to see the dresses fit. </p><p>"Huh I had a friend named Simon once. Huh that was when I was in a foster home an hour from here" Clary said nostalgically.</p><p>"You were in foster care?" Izzy asked curiously handing Clary another dress</p><p>"Born and raised in New York City. My mother died of a sudden heart attack when I was 10. I got shipped off to stay with my mom's distant aunt Dot in Arizona. She didn't want me and I got put in the system and tossed around foster homes throughout the South until I finally got an art internship at an art school in Virginia. Virginia is where I met Jonathan and...god I haven't thought about art school in too long" Clary said stepping out of the bathroom in a white flowing cotton sundress that made her red hair look even more vibrant on her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry Clary" she said honestly. A sudden knock on the door startled the girls.</p><p>"Come in" she called. Jace opened the door and his jaw fell open as his gaze fell on Clary. </p><p>"Someone's looking angelic" Jace teased walking over to her and not so discreetly checking her out. His voice intended to be teasing but came out sounding much softer and huskier than he probably intended. </p><p>"Izzy was kind enough to get me out of men's clothes" Clary managed as she stared into Jace's eyes hopelessly. </p><p>"Thank you Izzy" Jace murmured. "Izzy...Alec called and is going to bring a pizza. You staying for dinner?" Jace asked shaking his head a little to clear his head. </p><p>"Can't. I've got a date" she grinned. </p><p>"Another poor sap" Jace smirked back. </p><p>"I'll check back in later unless the date goes real well" she gave him a wink and he rolled his eyes at Clary. </p><p>"Clary anything that doesn't fit put aside and I'll return. Jace stare any harder you'll send her into premature labor" Izzy teased striding from the room laughing as Jace spluttered behind her.  </p><p>~</p><p>Simon sat in his Becca-approved outfit as Izzy drove through downtown Austin in her stretch Hummer. If Simon had hoped to impress her with his wealth, he would be failing. "So do I need to spit in my hand?" Simon asked. </p><p>"Scuse me?" Izzy asked startled. </p><p>"Secret handshake? Special password? Do I need to go on a heroic quest?" Simon continued grinning. </p><p>"Should I pretend to know what you are talking about or just let you keep rambling?" she asked laughing as she pulled into the parking lot of The Church of Slumber. </p><p>"This project of yours. How do I get to hear more? Perhaps start with why we are at a mattress store? I can't be that boring you already need a nap" Simon asked sarcastically. </p><p>"One of my patients...well she's in witness protection and I just want to help her out" Izzy said slowly. Simon strode around the car to open the door for her. </p><p>"I'm impressed" he murmured as she stepped out of the car, her white silk wrap dress riding up slightly as she jumped down from the truck. </p><p>"Don't be. It's called being human. I'm just doing what anyone would do. Which includes picking out the comfiest bed possible for a pregnant woman. Are you game?" she said with a challenge in her voice and a glint in her eyes. </p><p>Simon chuckled feeling airborne as he looked down into Izzy's beautiful dark brown eyes. "I'm in". </p><p>~</p><p>"The cops are stripping in the living room, Izzy is covered in banana cream pie with the president's son, Alec is trying to put out the fire, and I'm trying to help the magician find her missing rabbit and there's a raging party going on all around us" Jace laughs with tears in his eyes. </p><p>"And your parents never found out?" Clary gasped, her green eyes wide with amazement. </p><p>"I became pretty good at covering up their messes" Alec said his face in a scowl but his lips twitching. </p><p>"I wish I had siblings like you all. I was an only child and got tossed around from foster homes so often I didn't really stay anywhere long enough to build friendships. You guys have lived quite a life" Clary said admiringly her eyes flitting to Jace's and suddenly found herself unable to look away. </p><p>"Well being married to a mob boss must have been quite a life" Alec said harshly. He flinched as Jace kicked him sharply under the table. </p><p>"Alec you know exactly what it's like to be attracted to someone who isn't good for you" Jace hissed. </p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about" Alec insisted stubbornly. </p><p>"Really so nothing major is happening tomorrow? Typical day in the life of Alec Lightwood?" Jace asked smirking but his golden eyes blazing. </p><p>Alec glared at him flicking his blue eyes to Clary in a clear <em>not in front of her</em> display. Jace snorted derisively. "Oh yeah Clary is really going to go to to the tabloids and tell all about your relationships. She doesn't care" Jace replied breezily. </p><p>"Yeah seriously who cares if you're gay?" Clary said dismissively. Alec's eyes burned her face as Jace paled. </p><p>"Sorry was that a..."she began as Alec rose angrily from the table. </p><p>"Come on Alec. You are seeing <em>him</em> tomorrow. Why are you so determined to deny it?" Jace pleaded rushing from the table. </p><p>"Jace you can't force him to be ready. That's my fault I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry Alec" Clary called across the room. </p><p>"I'll talk to you tomorrow" Alec told Jace before ripping open the door and disappearing into the night. The door slammed shut and Jace winced. </p><p>"Jace I'm sorry I didn't realize...."Clary trailed off apologetically. </p><p>"Alec has always struggled to accept himself. I just hope someday he will have the strength to step out of the shadows you know" Jace sighed walking back over to the table. </p><p>"Give him time" Clary said decidedly. She stood to clear the table when she gasped running her hands over her pronounced stomach. </p><p>"What's the matter? Do I need to call Izzy?" Jace asked alarmed his phone in his hand his other hand gently pulling her seat under her. </p><p>"No no. Here" Clary marveled grabbing both his hand and pulling it to her belly. </p><p>"I don't feel anything" he whispered, face flitting with emotion. Clary, who had gotten used to seeing Jace's face closed off and emotionless, was breathless by his closeness and vulnerability. The baby, perhaps in reaction to her quickened pulse, kicked again and they both inhaled.</p><p>"Talk to him" she suggested. </p><p>"I don't really...um...hey there little one. My name is Jace" Jace said tentatively kneeling in front of her chair his eyes glued to her belly. Clary felt her heart racing wildly. The baby kicked again. </p><p>Jace laughed smiling broadly up at her, his eyes filled with wondrous emotion held hers. Inch by inch, they were drawn closer. Clary couldn't breathe. Clary's nose filled with Jace's scent, his lips dangerously near. Jace blinked sharply as if trying to comprehend something. He cleared his throat leaning back. Clary exhaled as shee felt air fill her lungs again. "I have some work to do but why don't you watch a movie" Jace suggested over his shoulder as he continued clearing the table, his face slipping back into a face of cool composure. </p><p>"Right sure" Clary managed getting to her feet. The baby kicked absently almost as if searching for something that was no longer there. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>